A Difficult Path
by xXSamuraiXx
Summary: A war is coming. The Clans are in turmoil. And in the middle of the chaos, four young cats stand. Join them as they discover secrets, makes promises, and fight for survival.
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader:** Mothstar - golden dappled she-cat with strikingly green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Robinpaw

 **Deputy:** Branchfoot - gray tom ( temporary replacement for Brokenmoon)

 **Apprentice:** Russetpaw

 **Medicine cat:** Hazelpelt - gray speckled she-cat

 **Apprentice:** Grasspaw

 **Warriors: (fighters/hunters without kits)**

Finchtail - golden tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Blackpaw

Minnowstep - black she-cat with a stumpy tail

Ivystorm - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Crowpaw

Lionfur - brown and golden tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Owlpaw

Twistedfoot - gray, mottled tom with a twisted paw

 **Apprentice:** Jaypaw

Grayfur - battle-scarred gray tom

Honeyflower - white she-cat with ginger spots and paws and amber eyes

Yelloweyes - dark gray she-cat with orange, enormous eyes

 **Apprentice:** Applepaw

Marshnight - brown tom with black spots, paws, and ears

 **Apprentice:** Skypaw

Frostwing - light gray she-cat

Nightstreak - black tom

Willowspring - gray she-cat

 **Apprentice:** Alderpaw

Bushfur - prickly furred black tom

 **Apprentice:** Redpaw

Snakefoot - pale brown tabby tom

Mistyreed - pale gray she-cat with red eyes

Oceanfur - silver she-cat with soft fur

Firefoot - strikingly flame-coloured tom with narrow, unfriendly yellow eyes

 **Apprentices: (cats who are training to become warriors, six moons old)**

Grasspaw - pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (medicine cat apprentice)

Blackpaw - huge, black tom with a white splash on his chest and white paws

Crowpaw - lithe, gray she-cat

Owlpaw - little, dark brown tabby tom

Jaypaw - speckled gray tom

Applepaw - tortoiseshell and black she-cat

Alderpaw - red tom with black spots

Skypaw - pale gray she-cat with a white belly and paws and green eyes

 **Queens: (expecting or nursing small kits)**

Brokenmoon - dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws (mother of Twistedfoot´s kits: Spottedkit, Thistlekit, and Sunkit)

Redflower - red and black she-cat (mother of Ravenkit, Russetkit, and Robinkit)

Flowerstep - tortoiseshell she-cat (expecting Branchfoot`s kits)

 **Kits: (young cats under the age of six moons)**

Spottedkit - tortoiseshell she-kit with black and white splotches and amber eyes

Thistlekit - fluffy, gray and white tom with tufty ears and yellow eyes

Sunkit - ginger tabby she-kit with blue eyes

Ravenkit - black tom with huge, yellow eyes and one white paw

Russetkit - red and brown she-kit

Robinkit - red and black she-kit

 **Elders: (retired warriors and queens)**

Crystalwing - white she-cat (mother of Brokenmoon and Finchtail)

Starlingfoot - young red and white tom, retired early due to blindness (father of Crowpaw, Jaypaw, and Blackpaw)

Marigold - golden and white she-cat, formerly rogue (mother of Alderpaw)

 **Hiya guys! So this is the alleciances of my first fanfic,** _ **A difficult path.**_ **I will be uploading a new chappie every Sunday, but be aware that some chapters may come very soon or very late. Also, I accept OCs, so if you have any suggestions, please tell me. Oh, and I will also put quotes on the end of the chapter.**

" **The smallest feline is a masterpiece", Leonardo da Vinci.**

 **So I`ll see you guys later!**

 **-Samurai out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, it´s me again, xXSamuraiXx, with updated alleciances! Thanks to "Guest", I was able to make characters that are genetically possible! So thank you, "Guest"! Now, onto the new alleciances! Oh, and I included the other Clans as well! OCs are still accepted!**

 **-Samurai out**

 **Alleciances**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Leader:** Mothstar - golden dappled she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Branchfoot - gray tom (temporary replacement for Brokenmoon)

 **Medicine cat:** Hazelpelt - gray tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice:** Grasspaw

 **Warriors: (fighters and hunters without kits)**

Finchtail - golden tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Blackpaw

Minnowstep - black she-cat with a white chest and a stumpy tail

Ivystorm - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Crowpaw

Lionfur - huge, golden tom

 **Apprentice:** Owlpaw

Twistedfoot: ginger tom with a twisted paw

 **Apprentice:** Jaypaw

Slatestripe - battle-scarred dark gray tom

Honeyflower - white she-cat with ginger spots

Yelloweyes - dark gray she-cat with enormous, amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Applepaw

Marshnight - brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Skypaw

Frostwing - light gray she-cat

Nightstreak - black tom

Willowspring - gray she-cat

 **Apprentice:** Alderpaw

Bushfur - prickly-furred dark gray tom

Snakefoot - pale brown tabby tom

Cloudfur - white she-cat with pink eyes (albino)

Lakespring - silver she-cat

Firefoot - strikingly flame-coloured tom with narrow, unfriendly yellow eyes

 **Apprentices: (cats who are training to become warriors, six moons or older)**

Grasspaw - pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (medicine cat apprentice)

Blackpaw - huge, black tom with a white chest

Crowpaw - little, gray she-cat

Owlpaw - dark brown tabby tom

Jaypaw - speckled gray tom

Applepaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Alderpaw - red tom

Skypaw - pale gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens: (expecting or nursing small kits)**

Brokenmoon - tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of Twistedfoot´s kits: Sunkit and Wildkit)

Redflower - red she-cat (mother of Ravenkit and Robinkit)

Flowerstep - tortoiseshell she-cat (expecting Branchfoot´s kits)

 **Kits: (young cats under the age of six moons)**

Sunkit - ginger she-kit with blue eyes

Wildkit - cream she-kit

Ravenkit - black tom

Robinkit - red she-kit

 **Elders: (retired warriors and queens)**

Crystalwing - white she-cat, deaf

Starlingfoot - young red and white tom, retired early due to blindness

Marigold - red she-cat, formerly rogue (mother of Alderpaw)

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader:** Lightningstar - jet-black tom

 **Deputy:** Mossheart - tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentice:** Swanpaw

 **Medicine cat:** Silverfang - pale gray tom

 **Warriors:**

Whitecloud - white tom

Sparrowflight - dark brown she-cat

 **Apprentice:** Ragepaw

Stormsky - beautiful, dark gray she-cat

Eaglefeather - light brown tabby tom

 **Apprentices:**

Swanpaw - white she-cat

Ragepaw - fierce, ginger tabby tom

 **Queens:**

Softfur - black and white she-cat with very soft fur (mother of Violetkit)

Cherryblossom - cream she-cat (mother of Bloomkit)

 **Kits:**

Violetkit - black and white she-kit

Bloomkit - cream she-kit

 **Elders:**

None

 **Windclan**

 **Leader:** Eaglestar - brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Sweetpaw

 **Deputy:** Birdwing - cream she-cat

 **Medicine cat:** Briarpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentice:** Hayberry

 **Warriors:**

Goosewing - gray speckled tom

Leafpelt - brown she-cat

Squirreltail - red tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice:** Blazepaw

Tigerlily - dark brown tabby she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Sweetpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Hayberry - yellow tom (medicine cat apprentice)

Blazepaw - red and white she-cat

 **Queens:**

Whitefoot - white she-cat with blind, green eyes (mother of: Waterkit)

 **Kits:**

Waterkit - white she-kit

 **Elders:**

Mistyfur - gray she-cat

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader:** Swiftstar - gray tom

 **Deputy:** Littlefoot - small, brown tabby tom

 **Medicine cat:** Roseclaw - cream she-cat

 **Apprentice:** Fireflypaw

 **Warriors:**

Mudleap - brown tabby tom

Dawnfire - orange she-cat

Dustfur - gray tabby tom

Owlwing - gray tom

 **Apprentices:**

Fireflypaw - dark gray she-cat

 **Queens:**

None

 **Elders:**

None


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, guys, it´s xXSamuraiXx, and I´ve come to tell you this: "A Difficult Path" will be cancelled. But hear me out. If you want to adopt this story, that is totally fine, just remember to credit me. The reason I won´t continue on this story is because I have too many ideas about my first finished story, and I finally decided that it will not be a Warrior story, it will be a My Hero Academia-story, that I will finish in a couple of days.**

 **Thank you for your support!**

 **-Samurai out.**


End file.
